A New Kind of Hunger Games
by percybethshipper153
Summary: Addison, and Lucas's relationship is forbidden, Jade falls for the wrong person, Mackenzie try's not to let her feelings for Zander get on the way of her winning, and Auburn's guilt causes him to fight with his best friend, and crush Harper, who doesn't know what to think. With all the drama going on behind the scenes, How will they get on with the horror that is the Hunger games?


**A/N: Hey! So I had this project at school where I had to invent a new character for a book, soooo I decided to take it to the next level, and re-write the entire book like this! These Character's are based off of people at my school, but I changed the names. I'm very proud the names I came up with lol, Oh and if this story goes good I'll probably do Catching fire, and Mocking jay like this for the next two semester's **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**District 1) Mercedes's POV **

"Ladies First," our escort from the Capitol shouted into the microphone. I glance over at Hendrix, my secret boyfriend. He smiles assuringly. I smile back bringing forth every ounce of confidence I can muster. I know I should be excited, I am from District 1 after all, but the Games have always seemed wrong to me. Honestly, I don't want to be picked. I know that's odd for my district, but to me it's true. I do have 3 younger siblings to care for after all. Luckily, they're not qualified for the Games yet. I'm only 15.

Hendrix wants to go in, but he promised me he would never go in, unless he was chosen to. I'm sure he would win, but I don't want him to risk his life and me have to watch it on live television. As Raura, the escort, reaches into the glass, reaping bowl I swear my heart stops.

The voice rings through the square,

"Mercedes Roberson." My mouth went dry, and the pain engulfed me in what felt like a wave. I thought I was going to pass out, but I somehow gathered enough strength to start moving towards the stage.

**Hendrix's POV:**

"Mercedes Roberson," the voice sent chills down my spine. My heart was beating fast, yet slow at the same time. I knew she would hate me for it, but I was going in. I had to protect her. I hadn't even realized she had called the name when I heard her say,

"Any volunteers?" I glanced at Mercedes. She mouthed the word, "No." She had tears in her eyes. I just couldn't let her go in alone.

"I do. I volunteer as tribute!" I exclaimed through the chaos. If looks could kill, I'd be dead 10 times over. I knew she'd never forgive me, but I had to do this.

**District 2) Dax's POV:**

I'm going in whether or not my name is called. I have been waiting for this moment, training for this moment, my whole life. If I don't go in, my whole life has been pointless, like a broken pencil. My whole life I have trained, not ever taking a moment to myself. There is this one girl I've had my eyes on. She's the best spear-thrower in the entire district. Only thing is, she is 14 and I am 17.

POOP.

"Ladies first," exclaims our escort, Lafanda. She reaches into the bowl. She grabs a slip of paper. The name reads, "Annabeth Rayne." I look over towards the helpless blonde. She isn't going to make it a second in the arena. I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief, but this is District 2 after all.

"I volunteer as tribute!" a voice says behind me. I know this voice. POOP. She's going in with me.

**Miranda's POV:**

As I walk up to the stage I can't help but soak in all the attention with a brilliant smile across my face. I should've done this a long time ago. I can't help but notice all the cute guys staring at me. I am SO loving this. I know I shouldn't feel this way because my boyfriend James is watching me. I approach the stage and give him a subtle wink along with a kissy face. Surely, he feels reassured about this.

"And now for the boys..." Lafanda sing-songs, "James Bryan." He's going in with me! OMG! Is this fate or what!

"I volunteer!" A voice proclaims. I look down and stare into Dax's eyes. I had seen him before admiring my amazingly awesome spear-throwing skills. He is kinda cute. As he steps onto the stage I give him a wink the whole crowd can make out. As he sees this, he turns and looks behind him as he misses his step and face-plants the ground. The crowd is silent.

"POOP!" he shouts.

**District 3) Addison's POV**

So I stood there, waiting for Laddison, our escort, to call out the name of the female tribute. It's kind of ironic, his name. For it is the couple name for me and my boyfriend, Lucas, or Luke for short. Our relationship is forbidden because he is from District 5. We met in the woods between our districts years ago. When I first saw him, he was dancing to some music I had never heard. I laughed, that's when he turned around. It was love at first sight, since then we have seen each other almost everyday, keeping the secret from everyone. That is except my best friend, Zander

We were supposed to meet after the reaping. If the other didn't show, we knew what happened. While I was reminiscing I heard my name. I turned looking for where it came from only to notice everyone staring at me. My heart skipped a beat when I realized it was me. I was the female tribute from District 3.

**Zander's POV:**

I watched as my best friend, Addison walked onto the stage. I didn't know what to do, volunteer for the Male tribute? turns out I wouldn't have to,

"Now for the boys" she continued reaching into the glass bowl, "Zander Rayne" She exclaimed, and that's when my heart stopped. I replayed it over and over again in my head, only getting the same result, It was me. I didn't know what to do. It took every once of strength I had(which wasn't that much)to finally get my feet to move. When I finally reached the stage I glance over at Addison who is crying, and I knew why, I look down. Thats when Laddison exclaims

"Your tributes of the 74th annual hunger games"

**District 4) Trey's POV:**

We stand in the Square waiting for the Reaping to begin, as I try to suck up the pain from the recent finger pricking I had to endure. It is shocking how much that hurts. I know I must suck it up for the good of the people around me. For pretty much all of them are my family- the Hollister's. I'm pretty sure we have the biggest family in the entire nation of Panem. We are everywhere! Well darn, while I was explaining this to you the Reaping started. All I heard was Houser. Everyone was looking at one another.

"Jerry Dean Hollister the Third," Tyrone, the escort repeated. A lump formed in my throat when I realized it was me. I quickly swallowed it. I started to cough as I approached the stage.

"Yes! Yes!" my little sister exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I yell back at her. She sticks her tongue out at me. To avoid a fight, my mom quickly shoves me forward towards the stage. I sure do feel the love.

"Are you Jerry Dean the Third?" he asks.

"I go by Trey," I tell the man.

"No one cares Jerry." Isn't he a ray of sunshine I think to myself. He then moves on to the female tribute.

"Vanessa Hollister," he says. I wave as my cousin approaches the stage. Her head sinks down.

**Vanessa's POV:**

Great, now I got to go into the Games with that idiot. No one in our family likes him at all. Judging my the way his mom pushed him towards the stage, I don't think she does either. I'm sure I can find better allies in the arena. I am hot stuff anyway. Don't mean to brag, but I have boys lining up to be with me, they all love me so much. I'm sure they will miss me when I'm gone, in fact I sing that when I reach the stage. If only I could say goodbye to all of them, but I'm sure the Peacekeepers wouldn't allow that many people through. I mean, I am one of the most beautiful people I know! Hopefully, my good looks will get sponsors to sponsor me for the Games. I just know I'll make it out, nobody would harm a face like this. I mean look at me, I'm stone cold gorgeous! First things first, I have to get rid of the ginger standing next to me...

**District 5) Lucas's POV:**

Let me tell ya about my life. So there's this girl from District 3. We go way back. About 3 years ago, I was dancing in the woods like I did every Saturday night when she saw me and laughed. Her name is Addison. The most beautiful name in all of Panem. Her eyes like puddles of water, so clear you could see into her soul. Yeah I know what your thinking I can get pretty deep, a LOT deeper than the puddle I tried to drown my cat in. Anyways, me and Brianna are pretty tight, tighter than a fat man in skinny jeans.

As our female tribute is called I have a feeling so strong that it knocks the breath out of me, I think Brianna was called, she can't go in, she's never done anything wrong in her life to deserve something so cruel, if anyone deserves to go in it's me. Not that I have done anything bad but I would gladly die for her, I can't live without her, but I can't volunteer because what if I'm wrong, then she would have to be without me, and I could never do that to her. I guess fate will have to determine that for us. I guess fate is a little angry today because I just heard my name. It echoed through the Square.

"Lucas Scherererererer," said Bobby Lee Ferguson, the District 5 escort.

"It's Luke Scherer," I say as I reach the stage.

"Does it look like I care, little boy?" He says as he flips his hair.

"Not really," I say looking down, but the only thought I had was Brianna showing up today and me not being there. I felt sick. I looked over to see Mackenzie Hollister holding back tears as she waved goodbye to her VERY large family. She was a good friend of mine. I don't know how I'm going to face her in the Games.

**District 5) Mackenzie's POV:**

"Mackenzie Hollister" Bobby lee Ferguson said. At first, I only heard the "Hollister" part. I waited to see another one step forward but sadly, they were waiting on me. As I walk to the stage, I hear my little brother start to cry, Awwwww I think to myself, he's gonna miss me! I soon realize that he was just crying from the finger prick from before, wimpiness tends to run in the guys in this family. As I reach the stage, I see my cousin, Hunter Hollister give me a thumbs up, SO feeling the love today.

You know how I said wimpiness runs in the guys in the family, maybe I was wrong, because I'm holding back tears myself.

"Now for the boys," Bobby sing-songs, "Lucas Schererererer." Great, now I have to compete against one of my best friends. "It's Luke Scherer," he said with little emotion to his voice. "Does it look like I care, little boy?" He says as he flips his hair. "Not really," He says looking down. He looked sick. I probably did too. I don't know how I'm going to do this.

**District 6) Jade's POV:**

As I waited for our escort to start the reaping, I couldn't help a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I think I forgot to feed my goat! Dang that stupid bessie, I never remember to feed her! Guess she'll just have to wait until after the reapi- Wait. did she just say "Jade Hackshaw"? once I replayed it in my head I realized she did. I slowly walked towards the stage, with only one thought. Bessie.

Once I reach the stage I look out over the crowd only one person stands out. He's has to be the weirdest person I have ever seen in my life. At least I'll never have to see him again. Never say never because the next name Savage calls out. Is Brantley Webb.

**District 7) Kinsley's POV:**

It was a cold reaping morning in the neighborhood. My medium length, blonde hair was blowing in the wind. I sat with my totally real unicorn, Fluffy Wuffy Kins. We watched the longest, most boring video I have ever seen in my whole entire life. Even though its only my 5th year in the reaping, it feels like I've seen that stupid video every day of my life. I was thinking how the should change it up a bit! Maybe add some One Direction or Ke$ha to make it fun and exciting when I heard the name.

"Kinsley Rivers". "Oh heck to the no!" I said as I took off running to my family. The guards started chasing, which only made me run faster. Finally they got me and I got on the stage. Those people are very rude.

**Ash's POV:**

So I'm Ash. I've been told I'm an awkward child not just by one person. Hey! I know that girl, the female tribute. She's in my class at school. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm awkward too. No, scratch that, she knows I'm awkward too. At this point I don't really care if I go in. I can blow up that whole arena if I want. I am trained with explosives. Or maybe I am awkward enough to just be ignored the whole game. When they call my name, I just walk to the stage as I would walk to my refrigerator. I know I have to make an impact in the Capitol in order to get sponsors, which thus gives me a better chance to win. So as I walk onto the stage, I yell

"Hazza!" My battle cry. Kinsley just gives me a confused look as she slowly shakes her head. I just store that in my brain with the rest of the looks I have ever received.

**District 8) Chris's POV:**

I stood awkwardly in the crowd along with every other boy from my district between the ages of 12 to 18. I am more or less the outcast of the district. Everyone loves to leave me out of conversations, parties, relationships, and anything else that involves multiple people. Except for this one girl, who drives me crazier than anyone else who ignores me. Trust me when I say this. I'd rather be left out of everything than be locked in a room with her for more than 5 minutes. She is one year younger than me and is completely OBSESSED. She follows me around, knows everything about me, and somehow has pictures of me. Don't even get me started on her little sister... She tells me she's in love with me and tries to force me to love her back, but trust me, there is nothing to love about her. When Billow, the escort, calls the name

"Harper Humphrey" I let out a sigh of relief. She is finally gone! That relief didn't last for long because the next name she called belonged to me. Great, now it's just me and her for the next few weeks. It's not the Games I'm worried about. Pray for me.

**Harper's POV:**

OMG! Today was the Reaping and I was called. Me! Of all people who could've been called. My name was entered 4 times, and some of the lowly girls from the Seam were entered 6 times as many as me! It isn't fair! I demand a redraw. As I walk to the stage all eyes are on me. Surely out off all of my friends someone will volunteer for me. I was wrong. I snap out of my daze when I hear the name of my not-so-secret crush (we're in a relationship, he just doesn't know yet). I watch him approach the stage. I know the arena is a cruel place, so I might as well enjoy the time I have before hand...

**District 9) Bree's POV:**

I watched as the most obnoxious boy in the district walks towards us on the stage. I have a good feeling about this year. I know I can win if I try. I am really good at hand-to-hand combat. This defenseless boy next to me has no chance, he will probably me one of the idiots who die the first day. As I shake his hand a feel of pride washes over me. I know I can do this.

**District 10) 3rd Person POV:**

Unlike Some, these tributes hated each other's guts. Bernadette, the martial arts ninja, and Storm, the hunter, would probably be at each others throats the minute the gong sounds if not before.

**District 11) Topaz's POV:**

I hear my name. I proudly march to the stage and pump my fists in the sky. I look at the crowd of my fellow district people and try to encourage them to clap. They look at me like I'm stupid. You probably want to know about me. I'm a little weird. I like to intimidate people with my knees and elbows. This is how I plan to make it through the Games. Hand-to-Hand combat and intimidation.

**Micah's POV:**

I watch as the strangest girl whom I have never seen before heads towards the stage. Seriously, where did she come from. All I know is I'm at least 3 years older than her, but am still extremely intimidated. I was expecting my name to be called. It was entered more times than most everyone, but the reality of it happening was overwhelming. I stumbled to the stage and hesitated to shake her hand before we were shuffled into the Justice Building.

**District 12) Presley's POV **

I couldn't believe today was the reaping, I stared at the large glass, bowl containing my name 26 times.

"Ladies First" our district escort Alane Bridges declares.

I'm so afraid that it's going to be me. I can't bear the thought of leaving my poor family behind.

"Topaz Hollister," she calls out. At first I breathe a sigh of relief knowing its not me, and then let out a gasp realizing who it is. Topaz Houser, one of our next door neighbors, but their family is more than just our neighbors. Her parents, Josh and Jennifer Hollister, are former Victors, and little Topaz? She is only 12 years old and is one of the sweetest kids you'll ever meet. I can't let her go into the games. I glance across the crowd and see Isaac, her older brother, "Please," he mouths .

I have always had a crush on him but should I really take it this far?

"Are there any volunteers?" Alane asks the crowd

"I volunteer!" a familiar voice answers her. "Phew!," I think to myself now I don't have to go in for her, but after a few minutes I realize, that voice, was mine.

**Auburn's POV:**

"Topaz Hollister," Alane Bridges says, her voice filled with it's Capitol accent. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that it wasn't Presley going in. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It wasn't Presley, but my baby sister. If only I was a girl I'd be heading to the arena. I would have volunteered to save her life. There is no way little, sweet Topaz could win the Games- even if our parents are victors. I was running out of time to fix this problem, and did the first thing I thought would work. I turned to see Presley looking at me with pain in her eyes. I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I knew she knew what she should do, so by mouthing one word, "Please," I made up her decision to go into the arena. It was then I realized the full reality of what I had done. Instead of my sister going in, my best friend, who I might have a crush on was. Even if my name isn't called I'm going in. I owe her one and besides I'm not going to let her face the arena alone. When they call out the name "Auburn Hollister," I walk to the stage not breaking eye contact with Presley. It looks like they were planning on having two victor's kids going in this year, but instead they got an even stronger team.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? is it to confusing? If you Notice I only had POV's for the important-ish Character's. The other's didn't really have a story line. The Main Characters are Auburn, Presley, Chris, Jade, Lucas, Mackenzie, Addison, and Zander...But that doesn't exactly mean they will all win;) If you have any question just PM me! I'll post the next chapter soon! Until then Review!**


End file.
